Szarlotka
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommy / Adam i Tommy zapraszają swoich rodziców na kolację, aby podzielić się z nimi radosną nowiną.


**Szarlotka**

- Jabłka! Przynieś więcej jabłek!

Tommy przewrócił oczami i z całych sił powstrzymując się przed znaczącym westchnięciem, wyszedł z kuchni i powłócząc nogami poszedł do spiżarni po kolejny już koszyk słodkich owoców. Chwycił wiklinową łubiankę i już miał wracać do swojego ukochanego walczącego z czasem w pomieszczeniu obok, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła butelka stojąca na najwyższej półce.

Wspiął się na palce i sięgnął po nią, przysuwając bliżej kinkietu nad drzwiami, aby przeczytać etykietę.

Kalifornijskie czerwone półwytrawne. Ulubione Adama.

Tommy wziął butelkę ze sobą i zamknął drzwi, wracając z powrotem do kuchni. Miał nadzieję, że po lampce wina Adam się nieco uspokoi, bo teraz – choć starał się po sobie tego nie pokazywać i zaprzeczyłby, gdyby Tommy go o to oskarżył – był prawdziwym kłębkiem nerwów.

Adam zajmował niemal cały stół stojący pod ścianą w ich małej kuchni, jednak różne „niezbędne" mu sprzęty porozkładane były na każdej wolnej przestrzeni. Różnej wielkości blachy i formy do ciast, mąka, cukier, kilka pustych już pudełek po jajkach... Tommy wyobrażał już sobie jak długo będą to wszystko sprzątać.

Przygotowywał szarlotkę – ulubione ciasto jego mamy oraz Tommy'ego, a także jedyne, które tak naprawdę umiał wykonać. Robił je fenomenalnie, choć niezwykle rzadko. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednak okazją jedyną w swoim rodzaju, więc szarlotki nie mogło na stole zabraknąć.

Bojąc się przeszkodzić mu w pracy, postawił koszyk na wysokim barowym krześle stojącym przy stole i przeszedł szybkim krokiem na drugi koniec kuchni. Otworzył przeszkloną szafkę i wyjął z niej wysoki kieliszek do wina, po czym wyciągnął z szuflady korkociąg.

Postawił przed Adamem napełniony kieliszek i usiadł na drugim stołku, tuż obok koszyka z jabłkami.

Brunet spojrzał znad wyrabianego właśnie ciasta i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, jednak przez jego twarz przebiegł cień kiepsko ukrywanego zdenerwowania.

- Dzięki, słońce.

Ubrudzoną mąką dłonią odgarnął z twarzy niesforne kosmyki włosów; na policzku i brodzie pojawiła się biała smuga. Sięgnął po wino i wychylił cały kieliszek naraz. Westchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Lepiej? – Tommy napełnił ponownie kieliszek i odstawił butelkę. Dwa w zupełności wystarczą.

- Zdecydowanie. – Niebieskie oczy były dużo bardziej spokojne, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Adam podparł się obiema rękoma o stół i odetchnął głęboko.

- Nie denerwuj się, będzie dobrze.

- Łatwo ci mówić, nasi rodzice przychodzą dziś na najważniejszą w naszym życiu kolację. – Ustalili, że zaproszą rodziców Adama oraz rodziców Tommy'ego na wspólne przyjęcie, bo teraz żaden z nich nie miał siły mierzyć się z nimi wszystkimi w pojedynkę. – Nie ma czasu, żeby się jakoś psychicznie przygotować! – Adam znów zaczynał panikować. Tommy podsunął mu kieliszek, który piosenkarz niemal natychmiast opróżnił.

- Wiedziałeś o tej kolacji od tygodnia. – Próbował przekonać go rozsądnymi argumentami.

- To jest poważna sprawa, trzeba więcej czasu.

Tommy machnął ręką. Ta dyskusja widocznie nie miała sensu, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Adam denerwował się taką rozmową.

- Po prostu się uspokój. – Wstał i pocałował go w czoło. Odebrał z jego rąk pusty kieliszek i wstawił do zapełnionego naczyniami zlewu. - Denerwujesz się byle głupotą, osiwiejesz zbyt szybko.

- Uważasz, że to, co chcemy im powiedzieć to głupota?

Odwrócił się i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Adama. Zmieniło się coś w jego spojrzeniu; oczy rozjarzyły się gorąco, jednak nie w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Tommy.

Adam założył ręce na piersi, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Nie? Nie sądzisz, że to drobnostka? A może uważasz, że robimy źle?

- Adam, uspokój się.

- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, Tommy. Przykro mi, że dla ciebie małżeństwo to głupota, a dla mnie rewolucja. – Wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z wysoka; był widocznie urażony. – Może jednak tego nie chcesz? Mamy wszystko odwołać?

Tommy przygryzł wargę, aby nie powiedzieć kilku słów za dużo. Adam był zdenerwowany i nie mówił tego, co naprawdę myślał. A nie mogli teraz zacząć się kłócić, Tommy nie mógł dać się w to wciągnąć. Musiał być tym, który nie straci teraz w emocjach głowy.

- Adam, jesteś teraz zdenerwowany, nie myślisz trzeźwo. – Potarł palcami skronie, czując narastający ból głowy. - Zostawiam cię na razie. Ochłoń, okej? Pogadamy później.

Wyminął ukochanego i wyszedł z kuchni. Przeszedł przez korytarz i wszedł do ich sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Minął łóżko, zajmujące niemal całą przestrzeń małego pomieszczenia i usiadł wśród pudeł przygotowanych już do przeprowadzki. Kupno dużego domu w West Hollywood było jedną z rzeczy, o których chcieli dziś ich rodzicom powiedzieć. Drugą, naturalnie, były ich zaręczyny. Tommy oświadczył się tego samego dnia, w którym takie związki zostały w Kalifornii ponownie zalegalizowane. Byli tym wszystkim niewiarygodnie podekscytowani, jednak im bliżej było do dzisiejszej kolacji, tym mniej radosny, a bardziej zdenerwowany stawał się Adam. Tommy pomyślał, że właśnie osiągnął swój szczyt.

Nie był na niego zły; doskonale wiedział, że to dla niego – dla nich – duży krok i chciał, aby dziś wieczorem wszystko było idealne. Wiedział, że przemawiają przez niego nerwy i że wcale nie myśli tego, co chwilę wcześniej niemal wykrzyczał. Adam miał wybuchowy temperament, a rolą Tommy'ego było bycie dla niego podporą i ukojeniem. Miał być przeciwwagą dla jego szaleństw, głosem rozsądku, jednak najwyraźniej była to zbyt duża sprawa, aby mógł coś zdziałać. Adam sam musiał dojść do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie wszystko wyolbrzymia.

Jednak Tommy zupełnie nie rozumiał jego zdenerwowania. Miał najwspanialszych rodziców, jakich można sobie wymarzyć, bezwzględnie go wspierających. Nie mrugnęliby okiem nawet, gdyby oznajmił, że rzuca karierę i przeprowadza się na farmę w Alabamie, aby założyć hodowlę owiec.

Zerknął na zegarek i zorientował się, że ma jedynie nieco ponad godzinę do przyjścia gości. Wszedł do łazienki i wziął szybki, chłodny prysznic. Pomyślał, że taka zimna kąpiel przydałaby się teraz Adamowi.

Stał w łazience z owiniętym wokół bioder puszystym ręcznikiem i układał zwykle roztrzepane blond kosmyki, słuchając krzątającego się po kuchni Adama. Czuł przedostający się każdą wolną szczeliną fantastyczny zapach piekącej się właśnie apetycznej szarlotki.

Zdążył ubrać się – i wcisnąć w elegancką koszulę na gorącą prośbę Adama – i stanąć przed szufladą z biżuterią, aby wybrać jakiś pasujący do stroju dodatek, gdy ze strony drzwi dobiegł go cichy głos jego ukochanego.

- Denerwuję się. Chcę żeby wszystko poszło dobrze.

Odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć, a roztaczający się przed nim widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Czarna, jedwabna koszula miękko układała się na barkach i torsie, a ciemne spodnie podkreślały szczupłe, długie nogi właściciela. Hipnotyzujące, promieniście niebieskie oczy zawsze były zgubą Tommy'ego.

Odwrócił się, aby wyjąć z szuflady naszyjnik, który dostał od Adama kilka tygodni temu. Założył go na szyję i zerknął kątem oka na swojego narzeczonego.

W ozdobionych ciemnym makijażem oczach widział poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia.

- Wiem. – Odpowiedział, odwracając się z powrotem w jego stronę. – A ty wiesz, czego ja teraz chcę.

- Wiem. – Adam wziął głęboki oddech i dodał – Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro, że zachowałem się w taki sposób.

- Nie gniewam się.

Adam usiadł na łóżku i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. - Więc po co chciałeś, żebym to mówił?

- Uczę cię mówienia o uczuciach. – Wzruszył ramionami Tommy i zamknął szufladę z biżuterią. - I przepraszania.

- I jak mi idzie? – Uśmiechnął się słabo Adam.

- Coraz lepiej. – Uśmiechnął się, po czym usiadł mu na kolanach i odgarnął z oczu niesforne kosmyki czarnych włosów. – I błagam, nie przejmuj się tak. Masz najbardziej wspierających rodziców. To o moich powinniśmy się martwić.

- Jeśli mamy nie martwić się o moich, to tym bardziej nie będziemy się przejmować twoimi. – Adam pogłaskał go po świeżo ogolonym policzku. - Uwielbiają mnie.

Zaśmiał się głośno, a Tommy mu zawtórował. - A kto ciebie nie uwielbia?

- Na pewno nie ty… - Wymruczał Adam, delikatnie popychając ukochanego na łóżko. Wspiął się na niego i pocałował głęboko, powodując u niego głośne westchnięcie.

Płynnie przeszedł do naznaczania pocałunkami drogi wzdłuż szyi. Właśnie zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Adam prychnął z rozdrażnieniem, jednak nie przerwał odpinania kolejnych malutkich guzików, a miękkie usta wciąż pieściły gładką szyję i powoli pojawiający się zza rozpinanej koszuli tors.

- Adam… - Tommy nieskutecznie i bez większego przekonania starał się przemówić ukochanemu do rozsądku, podnosząc się nieco na łokciach. – Już przyszli! A my w ogóle nie jesteśmy got… Och! – Westchnął, gdy Adam złożył pocałunek na dole jego brzucha, tuż nad linią spodni, wiszących nisko na jego biodrach. - Trzeba przygotować stół, posprzątać kuchnię… - Zadrżał, bo brunet zaczął rozpinać mu pasek przy jeansach. – A ja dodatkowo potrzebuję chwili w łazience. Najlepiej zimnego prysznica.

Adam zachichotał, ale posłusznie odsunął dłonie od krawędzi slipek Tommy'ego, które właśnie miał zamiar ściągnąć.

- Shh… Zrelaksuj się. – Popchnął go ponownie do pozycji leżącej. – Sprzątnąłem kuchnię, nakryłem do stołu… - Po każdym słowie obdarzał Tommy'ego krótkim, słodkim pocałunkiem w szyję. – Wyjąłem z piekarnika ciasto i przeprosiłem mojego narzeczonego za bycie kompletnym idiotą. – Złączył ich usta w krótkim, słodkim pocałunku, po czym uśmiechnął się i pomógł zapiąć guziki koszuli.

- Więc co pozostaje nam do zrobienia? – Zapytał Tommy, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową i wstając za Adamem z łóżka, aby poprawić zostawioną przez nich w nieładzie pościel.

- Ja przywitam gości. – Powiedział brunet, ruszając w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się w nich, patrząc przez ramię na blondyna. – A tobie rzeczywiście przyda się chłodny prysznic. – Zachichotał, po czym wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając Tommy'ego pół-rozbawionego, a pół-poirytowanego stanem, w jaki wprawił go jego narzeczony.

Z silnym wzwodem wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i drżąc wszedł do kabiny, pozwalając, aby lodowate strugi ulżyły jego rozpalonemu ciału.

Kilkanaście minut później wślizgnął się do salonu i przywitał z rodzicami Adama, podziwiającymi kolorowy, kryształowy żyrandol, który Adam i Tommy dostali od Brada z okazji kupna nowego domu. Leżał na futrzanym dywaniku, dokładnie zabezpieczony, bo nie było sensu wieszać go w starym mieszkaniu, skoro za niespełna miesiąc mieli się już wyprowadzać.

- Dzwoniła twoja mama. – Powiedział Adam, wręczając Tommy'emu kieliszek wytrawnego wina. – Spóźnią się, powinni niedługo być.

Blondyn pokiwał głową, i nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, poczuł przyspieszone bicie serca i zimny pot na karku. Najwyraźniej panika, która opuściła już całkowicie Adama, właśnie przeniosła się na niego.

Obserwując rodziców debatujących nad idealnym miejscem do powieszenia żyrandola, Adam objął Tommy'ego ramieniem i poczuł, że blondyn zaczyna drżeć. Jedno spojrzenie w czekoladowe oczy wystarczyło, aby rozpoznał w nim to, z czym sam walczył jeszcze kilka godzin temu.

Nalał mu drugi kieliszek wina. – Nie denerwuj się, słońce. – Przytulił go mocniej i pocałował w czubek głowy. – Błagam, jeśli ty spanikujesz, to pomyśl, co stanie się ze mną. – Potarł uspokajająco jego ramię. – A wtedy ani twoi, ani moi rodzice nie dadzą sobie z nami dwoma płaczącymi rady.

Mając przed oczami tę niemal apokaliptyczną wizję, Tommy mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Widząc to, Adam pocałował go w skroń i stanął naprzeciw niego, aby delikatnie ująć jego twarz w swoje dłonie.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Powiedział tak cicho, że Tommy ledwie go usłyszał. – Przysięgam. Zrobię wszystko, aby tak było. – Chciał sprawić, aby w łagodnych, ciemnych oczach znów zawitał spokój. – Uwierzysz mi, że tak się stanie?

Tommy pokiwał głową, a jego oczy rozbłysły radośniejszym światłem. – Dziękuję. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. – Wyszeptał, wtulając się ufnie w klatkę piersiową Adama, wdychając zapach jego perfum. Mocna, piżmowa woń uspokajała go, a silne ramiona ukochanego dawały poczucie maksymalnego bezpieczeństwa.

Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Tommy odsunął się nieco od Adama ze słabym uśmiechem, lecz o wiele już pewniejszym spojrzeniem.

- Otworzę.

Zniknął w korytarzu, a chwilę później wrócił w towarzystwie swoich rodziców. Adam wraz ze swoimi rodzicami powitał ich serdecznie i wręczył napełnione czerwonym winem kieliszki, a Tommy zaprosił wszystkich do nakrytego już stołu.

- Szarlotka wygląda fantastycznie. – Leila uśmiechnęła się ciepło do syna.

Adam sięgnął pod stołem po dłoń Tommy'ego i splótł ich palce ze sobą. Blondyn spojrzał na ukochanego i pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.

Piosenkarz objął go ramieniem i zwrócił się do zebranych przy stole najbliższych.

- Chcemy wam o czymś powiedzieć.

- Zostawiłeś mnie tam!

Adam wślizgnął się do spiżarni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał w dół, na siedzącego na podłodze Tommy'ego, który zajadał się podkradzioną w ostatniej chwili ze stołu szarlotką.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że tak się nakręcą, że zaczną planować nam cały ślub?

- A skąd ja miałem wiedzieć? – Usiadł przy nim, a Tommy podsunął mu kawałek ciasta. Pokręcił głową i sięgnął do koszyka po jabłko, jedno z tych, których nie zużył do wypieku. – Kiedy się wymykałem, nasze mamy wybierały fasony sukienek druhen.

Tommy wzdrygnął się i milczał. Ich rodzice nie tylko nie zaoponowali, gdy wyjawili im swoje plany, ale ucieszyli się, że wreszcie się na to zdecydowali. Mama Tommy'ego popłakała się ze wzruszenia, Leila i Eber zaczęli zastanawiać się nad najlepszym miejscem na ślub i wesele, a tata Ratliff obiecał, że weźmie kilka dni urlopu i pomoże im w przeprowadzce.

- Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. – Powiedział w końcu Tommy, otrzepując dłonie z okruszków ciasta. – Nie dadzą nam żyć, nie pozbędziemy się ich.

- Najwyżej zostaniemy w tej spiżarni aż do ślubu. – Wzruszył ramionami Adam, spoglądając pogodnie na narzeczonego. – Albo i dłużej.

Tommy przysunął się bliżej bruneta i położył dłoń na jego policzku. Spojrzał prosto w ciepłe, radosne oczy w kolorze błękitu i powiedział z uśmiechem:

- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

Po czym pochylił się i złączył ich usta w pełnym uczucia pocałunku, a nadgryzione ledwie jabłko wypadło z dłoni Adama i potoczyło się pod szafkę.


End file.
